1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device, and more particularly, a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device configured for performing a test.
2. Related Art
In general, a data input/output line is used for data transmission in a semiconductor memory device. Data of a memory cell included in a memory core is transmitted to a bit line and sensed and amplified through a bit line sense amplifier. The data loaded in the bit line is transmitted to a global line via a local line. Typically, the global line is arranged across a plurality of banks, and serves to transmit data between a data pad and the memory core. At this time, a circuit is required for data transmission between the global line and the local line. In the case of DRAM, an input/output sense amplifier is used to sense and amplify data loaded in a local line and then transmit the amplified data to a global line during a read operation. In a DRAM, a write driver is used to transmit data loaded in the global line to the local line during a write operation.
With the development of technology, semiconductor devices have been gradually reduced in size, and the space between input/output lines also has been gradually narrowed. As the space between input/output lines is reduced, a bridge may be formed between input/output lines, thereby causing a defect in the semiconductor device. The bridge may be formed when parasitic ions of the input/output lines form a current path between the input/output lines. When the bridge is formed between the input/output lines, data loaded in the input/output lines may be lost due to a leakage current caused by the bridge.